


Out of the Blue

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snarry100's prompt #514: The Snarry Rainbow - Blue.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Out of the Blue

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt #514: The Snarry Rainbow - Blue.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Out of the Blue

~

It happened out of the blue. One moment Severus was walking, the next he’d an armful of Harry Potter. 

“Harry?” he cried, automatically embracing Potter, cradling him. “What are you doing?”

“Sna-Severus.” Potter’s scent wafted up, distracting Severus. “…Quidditch demonstration for first-years… chased the Snitch this way.” 

Severus frowned. “What?”

“This would be easier if you let me go,” Potter suggested, sounding amused. 

Severus released Potter, clearing his throat. “You were saying, Professor?” 

“You called me Harry before.” Potter’s smile was open. 

“I apologise—”

“Don’t.” Potter stepped closer. “I liked it.” 

So had Severus. “Would you have dinner with—?”

“Yes!” 

~

“…can talk until I’m blue in the face, they’ll never change.” Potter paused. “And you’re not hearing anything I’m saying, are you?”

Severus, contemplating Potter’s mouth, blinked, startled. “I apologise. I’m distracted—”

“Right.” Potter smiled brightly. “I babble when I’m nervous. You?” 

Severus coughed. “I get…distracted.” 

“You know the cure for this, yes?” 

“Tell me.”

“More dates.” Potter’s smile brightened when Severus didn’t disagree. 

“We haven’t completed this one yet.” 

Potter licked his lips. “Then we should hurry things along.” 

“How?”

“Get the kissing over with.”

Severus’ heart sped up. “Oh?”

Just before their lips touched, Potter whispered, “Yeah.”

~

Severus hadn’t anticipated sex that night. Even though he ached for Potter. What he’d counted on was blue balls. 

Potter, however, had other ideas. He didn’t even hesitate as he undressed Severus, only pausing when he was touching skin.

Severus swallowed hard. “I…You’re sure—?”

“Yes.” Potter rested his forehead against Severus’. “Are you?” 

“Yes.” Reaching for Potter, Severus began exploring, too, trailing fingers over Potter’s collar bone, chest, nipples, navel. 

And later, as they curled together on the sofa, and Potter whispered, “Severus,” Severus smiled. 

“Harry,” he whispered back.

“I really like that,” said Potter. 

Severus hummed. “Me, too.”

~


End file.
